


The Deed of the Invisible Weasel

by FrozenSnowWitch



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Battle, F/M, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Gen, Give Anna a Sword, Kings & Queens, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Poisoning, Post-Frozen (2013), Protective Anna (Disney), Protective Elsa (Disney), Protective Kristoff (Disney), Seizures, Sick Elsa (Disney), Soldiers, Sword! Anna, Swords, Trolls, cannons, frozen, snow sisters, valley of the living rock, warships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowWitch/pseuds/FrozenSnowWitch
Summary: A ship appears in Arendelle's fjord unexpectedly.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Come to Knock

Elsa braided her white-blonde hair as she got ready for the day. There would be no visiting dignitaries, no trade agreements, and even nothing serious to discuss with her personal council. Today she planned to devote her day solely to her people and the betterment of Arendelle. She planned to sit in the throne room and allow for the people to come in as they would and air their grievances. She had been warned against this once by one of her older advisors, but she relished the closeness it gave her with her people, and the people seemed to appreciate it just as much. Especially after she had frozen the lands, she relished ways to be closer to them as their queen and allowing them into her home to listen to them proved one of the most effective ways she had found.

An urgent knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at the door.

“Elsa,” Anna said pressingly, not waiting for her sister to call her in. Olaf followed with his typical smile. Elsa smiled at her sister despite the urgency in her voice. Anna often sat with her on these days and listened to and advised the people as well. She gave her sister a friendly grin and beckoned her closer as she looked in the mirror and added a dazzling ice pin to hold her braid together. “There’s a ship in the harbor. The captain of the guard says they arrived this morning at dawn and dropped anchor.” Elsa looked up in surprise and concern. Anna looked just as concerned but also curious. “They haven’t docked. They’re just sitting in the middle of the harbor.”

“Do they have any flags raised?” Elsa asked.

“No. They haven’t sent any boats out to the pier either. Kristoff is outside with the guards right now watching it.” Anna told her. “They don’t have any flags raised on their ship, nor do they have any crests on their bow.”

“Do you think they’re friends?” Olaf wondered.

“We don’t know, Olaf,” Elsa said gently, “But we aren’t scheduled to have any visitors.” She walked over to her window to look out at the fjord and she could indeed see the ship, and to her frustration, the lack of ornamental flag and crest it bore. She looked the ship up and down trying to find some indication of where it could have come from or to whom it could belong. She looked for indications of warfare or peace, but found none. “Do we have any clues as to who it could be?”

“We don’t. I told Kristoff to go down with the Royal Guard to get ready while I came to get you.” Anna told her sister and watched as Elsa straightened herself regally.

“Good job, Anna,” Elsa said. “You stay inside. I’m going outside to greet our new visitors.” She drew in a deep breath and then swiftly began walking out of her room with Anna bobbing around her like a goldfish.

“Wait, what – Elsa, that’s not fair! I told you about them being here!” Anna protested loudly. “I want to know who they are too! I deserve to be there!” She slung all her sentences out at top speed while trying to keep up with Elsa’s brisk pace and ended up huffing and puffing. Olaf ran behind.

“No,” Elsa said firmly, but gently, “I need you to be safe. Stay here with a guard in case there’s a problem. One of us needs here to run the castle if the worst should happen.” Elsa stopped and looked at her sister with love in her eyes. “As queen I need to be the one to greet whoever is out there, so I need you here.”

“Elsa, I – “ Anna tried. Olaf looked back and forth between the two sisters.

“No.” Elsa repeated. “Anna, I understand you want to go, but I need to be there to greet whomever this is as the Queen of Arendelle.” Elsa reiterated. “If there’s any danger I don’t want you to be there too. There’s no sense in both of us getting hurt,” Elsa spoke reasonably. She stopped abruptly and hugged her younger sister. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you, Anna. I love you,” Elsa said. Olaf hugged their legs gently.

“I love you, too. I don’t want anything happening to you either, Elsa.” Anna responded to her sister with worry and she hugged her back. All too soon Elsa pulled away from the hug.  
“Be ready for anything, Anna,” Elsa said and she turned to leave the castle.


	2. Pantomime and Pageantry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man claiming to be the new Duke of Weselton arrives in Arendelle.

Elsa, Kristoff, and her guards stood by the pier staring at the ship across the harbor. Although she stood behind the guards, she was at the ready to use her ice magic to both protect and defend her life, the lives of her guards, Kristoff, and the lives of every Arendellian in the village should the need arise. The guards stood at the ready with loaded crossbows that only needed aiming.

“Look, Elsa!” Kristoff pointed out movements on the massive ship and it began to lower a small boat into the waters of the fjord. The smaller ship had a white flag up before it even hit the calm waters. Elsa squinted and she could see five men, four of which were in familiar red suits with gold buttoning and white gloves. She gasped and took a step backwards unintentionally. Kristoff watched her carefully.

“Those men are from Weselton!” Elsa stated. She couldn’t help but feel angry. She remembered how the Duke had specifically sent men to kill her during her accidental winter and how she in turn had nearly lost control of herself and killed them. She could never forget those red and gold uniforms. She also knew that Kai had delivered a decree that Weselton, both its traded goods and the Duke himself, was not welcome in Arendelle ever again. Anger boiled inside of her that he would dare return and she felt ice spark at her fingertips.

The Captain of the Guard looked at her for guidance. Elsa shook her head at him. She watched the white flag waving as the small boat approached, and a sour feeling began to grow in her stomach. She looked over the men and noted among the bodyguards there was a fifth man, clearly a noble of some sort, but not the Duke she remembered and despised so much. The water licked at the port and the boat splashed noisily as its prow cut closer. The guards kept their crossbows armed and ready to raise at their captain’s command. The Weseltonian men did not move aside from the rowers and the man waving the white flag; none of them appeared to have any weapons despite being bodyguards.

“Elsa?” Kristoff asked.

“Greetings!” The nobleman called loud enough to be heard over the lapping water. “My name is Duke Archibald Sauer of Weselton.” He stood up and bowed, nearly toppling out of the boat. Elsa heard Kristoff chuckling under his breath. Weselton regained his balance and sat back down. “I know that your previous experience with a representative of Weselton was very poor, but I’ve come in hopes of restoring not only the trade agreements between our two nations, but in hopes of restarting a whole new and beautiful relationship with a dazzling queen and her wonderful kingdom!” He flourished grandly with his arms despite being seated, and his smile showed off stunningly white teeth. The man appeared not much older than Anna had been during Elsa’s coronation, and she wondered how he had risen to dukedom so quickly. Elsa’s ice magic continued to tingle at her fingertips despite his congenial words.

“Duke,” Elsa said loudly and boldly. “You’ll have to excuse my misgivings, but you’ve got four guards and your nation does not have the best record here in Arendelle. Your predecessor was told in no uncertain terms that he was not welcome here and Arendelle would not be trading with Weselton again. What makes you think that you are deserving of a different answer?” Elsa spoke daringly, much more so than she felt after the slew of memories that had sliced through her. The Duke didn’t look concerned with her answer and the guards in the boat seemed no less emboldened than they had a moment ago. The boat was almost to the pier and the Duke himself took the white flag from his man and began to wave it.

“Your Majesty,” Weselton said in a rich tone, “I am here to serve you.” He seemed to speak sincerely. Elsa allowed her saliva to freeze as ice between her teeth so she wouldn’t clench them. She took a deep breath and waited. He had better have something very interesting to say, or else. The Duke, sensing the ice forming, so to speak: “My Dearest Queen Elsa, I’m here to heal the rift between our nations and bring us the wealth of trades we both deserve after my nation, and my uncle, betrayed you.” The boat arrived at the pier and the Duke stood and bowed deeply in his boat. Elsa looked him over: he was a slender man of unusually young age for a duke, roughly Kristoff’s age, with dirty blonde hair and a hint of a beard on his chin. The guards in the boat made no move to rise much to Elsa’s relief. “Please, Your Majesty, just give me the chance to prove myself.” Weselton begged from his deep bow.

“Rise.” Elsa ordered and he stood. “The guards are forbidden to come ashore.” Elsa said commandingly. “If I find that rule is broken then you are banished. You may bring with you one manservant to attend to your personal needs, or I can provide you with one. If I find that you have broken any of my kingdom’s rules, but particularly keeping your guards on your ship, you will be forced to leave. Until then I am willing to try to meet you halfway.” Elsa nodded at the Duke and he stepped up onto the pier. “Guards, you may stand down.” Elsa said.

“Your Majesty,” the Duke said and he bowed again with the biggest flourish yet. He held his bow until she allowed him up. “I have brought you several gifts on board my ship. Would you prefer to take your men and retrieve them or would you prefer I send my men to go and retrieve them for you?”

“Will a servant of yours be coming ashore?” Elsa asked him.

“Yes, my servant, Andreas, will be attending to me while I am here. He travels wherever I travel,” the Duke said.

“Send your guards back to the ship and only Andreas may come back in their stead.” Elsa told him. “In the meantime, let us return to the castle for lunch.” She turned and her guard and Kristoff followed toward the castle.

“Yes, Your Majesty!” The Duke cried enthusiastically. He shouted to his guards and they began to row out. Then he hurried down the pier to follow Queen Elsa and her guards.


	3. Secrecy and Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke of Weselton is invited to lunch and Elsa is taken down by a mysterious illness

Anna met Elsa and Kristoff at the castle entrance and opened her mouth to pepper her sister with questions when she saw the man in red and gold and Elsa’s stern expression. Anna instead prepared herself and Olaf for the guest and wondered about his identity. She was curious as to why Elsa had gone from so playful to so stern in such a short amount of time. She knew from watching from a vantage point in the window that no shots had been fired, but she also knew that the man had come with guards who had not disembarked with him. Who was this mysterious man?

“The luscious Princess Anna,” the man said, and he bowed grandly when he and Elsa and Kristoff got close enough. Both Elsa’s and Kristoff’s eyes widened. Elsa instantly regained her composure, but Kristoff openly glared. He reached for Anna’s hand and he kissed it tenderly before rising. “I am Duke Archibald Sauer of Weselton.” Anna gave a small curtsy and looked over at her sister with uncertainty.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Duke,” Anna said. Olaf pushed forward from behind her and smiled sunnily at the Duke who looked fascinated at the moving snowman.

“Hi! I’m Olaf and I love warm hugs!” Olaf declared with his typical huge smile.

“Is this an example of your miraculous abilities, Queen Elsa?” The Duke of Weselton asked enthusiastically. Elsa nodded and Olaf clasped his hands together, embarrassed to be called a miracle. Weselton whistled appreciatively. “My uncle was a fool to be frightened by such a talent, Your Majesty.” Elsa led the group into the castle. After a short pause, the Duke began to speak again. “I know what you’re thinking – Weselton...didn’t we forbid them from our land and stop all trades with them once and for all? You’re absolutely right, and with good reason, too! My uncle did a great disservice to both Arendelle and Weselton in his last and only visit, but I have come to restore your faith in our people and land.” Weselton spoke expressively and waved his hands as they walked. “I hope to broker a deal with your Dear Queen Elsa to reinstate our trades and our friendship.” He explained. Anna nodded and again glanced at Elsa who looked stoic and every bit the strong leader she was.

“I’ve invited the Duke to join us for lunch while his servant returns to his ship to retrieve his personal effects,” Elsa told Anna. “I would appreciate it if you and Kristoff joined us, Anna,” Elsa said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

“I do have an excellent addition to our meal that Andreas will bring to us straight away,” said the Duke. “It should arrive just in time for dessert. I have brought several Weseltonian specialties for Your Highnesses’ enjoyment including one of my personal favorites, a cheese called Jenny Cheddar.” Weselton spoke in a lively manner that left Olaf wide-mouthed with laughter.

“That sounds lovely, Duke.” Elsa responded cordially. “Perhaps we can try it with our tea.”

“That does indeed sound lovely. It’s so nice of you to rearrange your busy schedule for me today, Your Majesty.” The Duke smiled as the small group walked past several suits of armor and down a staircase.

“Actually,” Elsa said, “You will have to wait until evening. Today I was planning to see the people of Arendelle and I don’t expect them to wait until another day simply because a duke showed up unannounced.” Elsa waited for his response as if she dared him to contradict her. He stared at her with his eyes agog and mouth agape before regaining his composure and nodding.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” the Duke said and dipped his head deeply as a sign of his apology. “How rude of me to presume.”

“Princess Anna, however, will take you to see the sights of the village of Arendelle this afternoon along with its surrounding area. Our servant Kai will make sure that your own servant has everything he needs to get your room set to your standards, and he will receive quarters among our staff,” Elsa told him as they arrived at the dining room. She entered and walked regally to the chair at the head of the table and sat first. Anna sat at her right side with Olaf next to her, and Kristoff sat at her left. The Duke sat next to Kristoff.

Almost as soon as they sat, Kai came in with Andreas who was carrying what looked like a large black hat case. Weselton smiled widely and took the case from Andreas and thanked him copiously before turning back to the table.

“This is the coup de grace of Weselton’s greatest assets: Jenny Cheddar. You’ll find it has a taste more unique than any other in the known world and its flavor is divine. You’ll notice it has a certain spice unlike other cheeses while maintaining a certain sweet nuttiness. It also takes very little to fill you, so it’s very economical these days. The cheese also has a very unusual aroma. It’s indescribable and bold – the very scent of it is enough to make a more delicate lady swoon,” The Duke of Weselton explained happily. He opened the case and a miasma filled the room.

Using the tea saucers, Weselton put a large chunk of Jenny Cheddar on Elsa’s plate, some on Anna’s plate, a slab for Kristoff, and then some for himself and Olaf. The semi-gelatinous black and white cheese jiggled like a belly dancer on each of the saucers. “This cheese is made using our finest donkeys’ milk and then refined over a ten-year process. Because of its long processing time the cheese used to be only available to the richest people of Weselton, but our trade arrangements have allowed us to make the cheese cheap enough that it has become a commodity that can be found in every home in Weselton. Furthermore, it has helped to prevent starvation!” The Duke stated happily.

“We are truly very proud of our Jenny Cheddar. That’s one of the reasons I brought it along – Jenny Cheddar is a real taste of Weselton and part of its trading assets,” Weselton said proudly. “It could become a common item in every Arendellian home, and a source of food stability in the long, cold winters.” Anna and Elsa smiled politely. Kristoff looked uncertain. Olaf had already started piling the cheese into his mouth joyfully. Elsa looked somewhat paler than normal, and Anna attributed that to knowing she would have to taste the cheese.

“I look forward to tasting it,” Elsa said with a deferential smile. She picked up a piece of the globby cheddar with her fork, and Anna and Kristoff watched with fascination as she put it into her mouth. Elsa still looked pale as the cheese entered her mouth, and Anna did not envy her older sister in that moment. Elsa gulped loudly and obviously was struggling to keep her composure. “How piquant,” she said diplomatically after a moment, before burping softly, and dabbing her mouth and eyes with a napkin. Elsa took a few deep breaths and a sip of water from the glass in front of her.

“That’s the perfect word to describe Jenny Cheddar, Your Majesty!” The Duke replied enthusiastically. “I knew a woman of your caliber would understand the depths of its flavor!” Elsa appeared thoughtful for a few moments and when she stood the entire table looked at her in surprise. Elsa swayed slightly on her feet.

“A-anna,” Elsa said shakily, “I need to retire to my chambers. If you could pl-please – “ Elsa stopped speaking, closed her eyes, and reached a trembling hand to her forehead. A deep flush spread across her face and she leaned forward against the table heavily.

"Elsa?” Anna questioned as she forgot all manners and got up to grab her sister’s elbow. “Are you all right?” Elsa let go of her forehead and reached for her sister. “Elsa, what’s wrong? Kristoff, get a servant to call for Dr. Rosted now.” Anna ordered. She immediately caught Elsa’s hand to steady her. Elsa leaned between Anna and the table.

“Are you swooning from the scent of the cheese, My Queen?” The Duke asked and he started to stand with a quirky grin on his face. Kristoff returned and got behind Elsa. Olaf stared in worry, his hands in front of his open mouth.

“Elsa, what’s wrong?” Anna held her sister up gently, yet firmly. “Kristoff, help me!” Anna hissed forgetting about the servants in the room. Elsa moaned and began sinking slowly toward the ground. Anna tried to keep Elsa on her feet, but eventually Kristoff scooped her up gently.

“Now what?” he asked. Elsa dangled limply in his arms.

“It’s the cheese,” the Duke said confidently. “I’ve seen this before; she’ll wake in a few moments. Or we could splash her face with water. He picked up his water glass and started to move it towards Elsa. Before either Anna or Kristoff could say anything, he had tossed its contents into Elsa’s face and the water was dripping down ineffectually. “Oh, that usually works,” Weselton said and blushed. “She must be of a much more delicate constitution than the average woman. How unusual for a queen.” Everyone ignored him.

“Let’s take her to her room.” Anna decided. “Duke, I’m sorry, but lunch is over.” Anna told Weselton as she led Kristoff and Olaf toward the door. Elsa suddenly made a strangulated groaning sound and arched her back in Kristoff’s arms. Her arms reached forward strangely and crossed one another. Much to everyone’s horror, Elsa began to shake furiously. Kristoff dove for the floor with Elsa so she wouldn’t fall out of his arms.

“I’ve never known anyone to react to the cheese like this!” Weselton exclaimed. “Here!” The Duke reached for and grabbed a spoon from the table. “Put this into her mouth so she doesn’t swallow her tongue!” Anna took the spoon and rubbed her thumb against it as she waited for an opportunity to insert it into her sister’s mouth.

“We need Dr. Rosted in here right now!” Anna screamed impatiently. Bloody, foamy saliva escaped from Elsa’s mouth and her lips started tuning pale bluish in color.

Dr. Rosted and Kai were suddenly at their sides.

“What happened? Did she hit her head?” Dr. Rosted asked.

“She was acting like something wrong and then she fell.” Anna told him as she watched her sister continue to seize. “She was eating prior to that. I don’t know why this happened. Will she be all right?” Anna asked desperately. Elsa’s frenetic movements slowed and then stopped altogether. She began sucking in deep and full breaths and her lips returned to a normal color.

“The Queen’s seizure has stopped for now. Let’s get her to her chambers where I may examine her properly,” Dr. Rosted suggested. He checked Elsa’s breathing, and once satisfied, Kristoff picked her up to carry her to her room.

“Let’s go!” Anna said, forgetting all semblances of comportment. She stood and left the room and the luncheon without further comment to the Duke.

“I hope the Queen regains her health quickly!” Weselton called as they exited, and sat back down at the table alone to dine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please never stick anything in the mouth of someone who is having a seizure. You stand a chance of being bitten or breaking one of their teeth.


	4. Its Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff confronts the Duke of Weselton

Anna closed Elsa’s door with a sigh and met Kristoff and Olaf in the hallway. Her red-rimmed eyes and tight face spoke of nothing but tiredness.

“How’s Elsa?” Kristoff asked. He put an arm around Anna’s skinny shoulders and pulled her in close for a hug before they began to walk toward their shared bedroom. Olaf took up her hand into his and offered a gentle smile.

“It’s been a rough couple of hours. She’s been seizing on and off. Dr. Rosted says she has a high fever, especially for Elsa, but she woke up about an hour ago and was able to drink some cool water. She was understandably confused about what happened earlier today,” Anna explained. “Someone has to be with her at all times right now because of the chance of more seizures. Gerda’s staying with her right now, but I’ll be with her tonight. I have to take care of her.” Anna’s voice trembled slightly as she spoke.

“Will she be okay now?”

“Dr. Rosted doesn’t know,” Anna said, and her voice cracked. “We don’t know why she even has a fever.” Anna turned into Kristoff’s chest and she began to cry. Olaf fiddled with his hands helplessly. “Kristoff, what if she dies?”

“Whoa! Whoa! Anna, you know Elsa better than anyone else, and there’s no way she’d leave you!” Kristoff reassured his girlfriend. She nodded and wiped at her tears with the palms of her hands. She and Kristoff began to walk again and Olaf grabbed her free hand. They arrived at their bedroom and Kristoff opened the door. “Why don’t you rest for a few hours?” Kristoff suggested. “I’m going to take care of some business.” Anna nodded, sniffled, and they kissed gently.

“If anything changes with Elsa – “

“You will be the first to know,” Kristoff said with a smile and Anna went into the bedroom.

“Now what?” Olaf asked, watching Anna’s door close.

“Now we’re going to find the Duke of Weselton!” Kristoff said, and he led the little snowman through the hallway.

“Ooh,” Olaf started, “Are we going to try more of his cheese? I noticed that you and Anna didn’t get to try your pieces yesterday, and he didn’t eat his either.” Olaf prattled on. “I really enjoyed learning about Jenny Cheddar yesterday, Kristoff, didn’t you? Did you notice that it wasn’t orange? Cheddar isn’t a naturally orange cheese like most people think,” The snowman said. Kristoff nodded and pressed through the castle until they found Kai with another servant.

“Good evening, Sir, Olaf,” Kai said, and the other servant left. Kristoff winced internally. He would never get used to being called sir.

“Kai, have you seen the Duke of Weselton?” Kristoff asked.

“He’s currently in his quarters. Shall I show you to his room?” Kai offered and began to lead Kristoff toward another section of the castle. They walked in silence while Olaf regaled them with facts about cheese until they arrived at the castle’s guest quarters. Kai bowed and excused himself when they arrived, leaving Kristoff and Olaf alone. Kristoff raised his fist and pounded on the door.  
“Oh my! What sort of ruffian bangs like that? Coming!” Kristoff heard the Duke of Weselton fussing in his room before opening the door. “You!” He stated when he saw Kristoff. “Kristopher, right? You’re a friend of the young princess, right?” The Duke smiled. “You’ve made a smart move, Kristopher. Let the Princess warm up to you and then swoop in and marry into the wealth!” Weselton chuckled and cuffed Kristoff in a friendly manner on the shoulder. Olaf looked at Kristoff curiously.

“I thought you – “ Olaf started.

“I’m here about Queen Elsa,” Kristoff tried to say evenly despite the infuriating comment about Anna.

“Ah, yes.” Weselton studied his fingernails. “How is the fair Queen? I must say it’s a shame about this afternoon. I’ve never seen anyone react to Jenny Cheddar in such a way. Have you come to invite me to a private dinner with her? I accept. It’s about time she started taking me seriously around here.” Weselton spoke in one swift run-on sentence and barely left time to breathe let alone for Kristoff to get a word in edgewise.

“I’m here about the Jenny Cheddar, Weselton,” Kristoff said darkly. “Queen Elsa was the only one to eat it and she’s the only one who’s gotten sick.” Weselton scowled at him and drew up to nearly the same height as Kristoff. Olaf gasped and glanced back and forth between the two men.

“Just what are you trying to say?” Weselton asked in a dangerous voice and leaned close. Olaf shuddered and tucked himself behind Kristoff’s legs. Kristoff crossed his arms in front of his chest boldly.

“What was in the cheese, Duke?” Kristoff demanded.

“I told you this afternoon – Jenny Cheddar is made from donkey’s milk. You’re being absurd. I’m here on a mission of goodwill! I will not stand for this treachery! I have no reason to poison Queen Elsa!” Weselton crossed his own arms and turned away from Kristoff and Olaf.

“No one accused you of poisoning Queen Elsa.” Kristoff pointed out. Weselton sighed.

“Come into my chamber,” Weselton said, and Kristoff and Olaf followed. The Duke led them to a pile of luggage and wrapped gifts, and picked up the black hat box from earlier in the day. He handed it to Kristoff. “This is the Jenny Cheddar. I’ll eat some now if you wish, and you may eat some as well. The Little Snowman already did, and he’s fine, but I ask you to reconsider what you’ve said. I’m here on a mission to reestablish the bonds of our nations, and you’re walking a very tenebrous tightrope, Kristopher. Does the Queen even know you’re here?” Weselton worked the top off of the black box and the miasmatic smell pervaded the room.

Doffing one of his white gloves, Weselton snatched up a piece of the cheese and chewed it tenderly. “Awww, delectable as always. Would you like some?” The Duke took off a piece for Kristoff and offered another one to Olaf. Both declined the offer and he ate it. Weselton slid the black cover back on the box carefully and glared at Kristoff. “There! Are you satisfied?” Weselton barked furiously. “I’ve done your song and dance, and I’ve proven that I’m innocent! You’ll be lucky if your queen is able to broker any sort of deal with Weselton now!” Kristoff put his hands up and backed away from the young Duke until he was outside of the quarters. Olaf followed.

“Duke, I’m sorry – “ Kristoff began.

“I understand how things may have looked, but this is not how we do things in our world. You may live in this world now, but you will never fit in here! Think about that when Arendelle and Weselton don’t restart their trading alliances again. Think about that the next time Arendelle has a hard winter and people starve when they could’ve had Jenny Cheddar!” Weselton slammed the door in Kristoff’s face, and he smiled to himself. Then he returned to his pile of luggage and reached into a red carpetbag; from its depths he pulled a small vial filled with a noxious-looking yellow liquid, uncapped it, and drank its contents. “Oops,” he said softly, “Did you need that, Queen Elsa?” He dropped the vial to the floor.


	5. Fade to White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warships arrive in Arendelle.

“Kristoff, you can’t just accuse someone of regicide!” Anna cried when he imparted his story to her. “I can’t believe you did that!” She sounded incredulous, but she still laughed. They walked through the hallway toward Elsa’s room with Olaf. “Poor Weselton! He might be a jerk, but he didn’t deserve that!”

“Don’t tell me you thought he was innocent!” Kristoff argued.

“It doesn’t matter what I think. If we don’t know he committed a crime we can’t just accuse him of one,” Anna said. “I guess I’ll have to smooth that over later. I just hope that it doesn’t involve more Jenny Cheddar.” Anna wrinkled her face at the idea of eating the cheese. The trio reached Elsa’s room, and Anna knocked familiarly.

“Come in,” Gerda called. Anna looked at Kristoff in surprise and the three went in.

“Gerda?” Anna asked in surprise.

“Oh, Your Highness,” Gerda acknowledged.

“Gerda, hasn’t Elsa woken up yet?” Anna looked down at Elsa’s pale, supine form. Gerda shook her head.

“She hasn’t. She hasn’t had any more seizures since you left earlier today, Highness, but she also hasn’t woken since we spoke this afternoon, and she isn’t responding when we try to wake her. Dr. Rosted is on his way here to try to wake her right now.” Gerda reported tiredly. She placed a cool, damp rag on Elsa’s forehead. A sharp rap at the door sounded.

“Come in,” Anna said, and Dr. Rosted entered with his bag. “Doctor, Elsa isn’t waking up,” Anna told him.

“Gerda told me, Your Highness,” Dr. Rosted said. He went over to Elsa and took a pulse from her wrist carefully. He reached into his bag and took out a small bottle labeled ‘smelling salts,’ opened it, and put it in front of Elsa’s nose. She didn’t stir. The group sat in silence for a moment.

“Now what?” Olaf asked. Anna helped him get onto Elsa’s bed so he could see better, and he stroked her arm gently.

“The Valley of the Living Rock,” Anna said suddenly and she stood up straight.

“What?” Everyone looked at her in confusion.

“The Valley of the Living Rock! We’ve got to take Elsa to see the trolls! I can leave a steward in charge of the castle. Kristoff, go get Sven hooked up to the wagon, and I’ll get Elsa ready for travel,” Anna said excitedly. Olaf smiled widely and nodded. Kristoff nodded and leaned in to give his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

“Come on, Olaf! Let’s go get Sven hooked up to the wagon.” Kristoff helped the small snowman get off the bed, and then the two left.

“Gerda,” Anna said, “Help me to get Elsa ready to travel. Dr. Rosted, is there anything we need to consider when traveling with her?” she asked. Dr. Rosted was still examining her sister.

“Her fever is still very high. You need to keep her cool, and if you can wake her then she needs to take liquids,” Dr. Rosted said as he packed his bag to go. Anna nodded, and he left the room.

“Gerda, get her a traveling outfit,” Anna said.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Gerda said, and she walked over to Elsa’s wardrobe to retrieve an outfit for the Queen. Anna moved to help Gerda when a knock came at the door.

“Come in,” Anna called and Kai rushed into the room breathlessly.

“Your Highness, the Captain of the Guard has just reported there are three ships headed this way – and they’re sailing war flags!” Kai said. Anna blanched and looked down at Elsa momentarily. “Your Highness, what should we do?” Kai asked.

“I – I…” Anna trailed off and her eyes got wider and wider.

“Your Highness?” Kai urged, and Anna tried to quell her growing panic.

“Have the Captain of the Guard gather the soldiers and prepare them for battle. We also need the cannons readied and the townspeople alerted. Call an emergency meeting with Elsa’s council.” Anna ordered with determination. Kai nodded and exited the room, and Anna brimmed over with tears while staring down at her sister. “Oh, Elsa,” Anna said, “You’d know just what to do in this situation.” Gerda came up behind Anna and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Your Highness, we have to prepare the Queen for the journey,” Gerda said.

“You’re right. Gerda, you have to get her ready. I have to prepare Arendelle and the castle for war.” Anna stated. “Kristoff will be back for Elsa soon.” Anna then left Elsa’s room and headed to meet the council, swallowing her panic as she went.


	6. What They're Going to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff takes Elsa to the Valley of the Living Rock

“Faster, Sven!” Kristoff urged. He rode Sven hard, with Elsa balanced in his arms and Olaf holding onto his belt. She still hadn’t woken despite the rough ride through the wilderness and up the mountain toward the Valley of the Living Rock. Sven bellowed loudly, and the reindeer did his best to up his speed. “Come on, Elsa,” he whispered to her. “You can beat this. We’re almost there.” The reindeer thundered on, but every minute seemed like an hour, and Elsa’s ashen face only seemed to grow more so in the dark night.

“Help!” Kristoff cried fearfully as he roared into the Valley of the Living Rock. Sven reared up and grunted and Kristoff and Olaf slid off. Kristoff cradled Elsa close and looked around desperately as several rocks started to fidget and roll.

“Kristoff!” Voices called. Fire crystals began to glow all around and lit up the hollow.

“He’s got the Queen! The Queen!” Several different voices started talking all at once.

“Where’s Grand Pabbie? She won’t wake up!” Kristoff said breathlessly. Grand Pabbie rolled out from the center of the trolls. Kristoff lowered Elsa so Grand Pabbie could put his hand on her forehead, and the elderly troll studied her.

“It’s not good,” said Grand Pabbie, “She’s been poisoned and she’s close to death.” He shook his head. Kristoff’s eyes widened and Olaf gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

“What can we do to save her?” Kristoff asked anxiously. Bulda came rolling forward and Grand Pabbie turned to meet her. They exchanged something yellow between them.

“Take these flowers, and brew their petals into a tea. She needs to drink as much of the tea as possible to flush the poison out of her system. Once she’s awake, she may be resistant to drinking it, as it is very bitter, but it’s the only thing that will cure her.” Grand Pabbie told her and he handed a small bouquet of yellow flowers to Kristoff who balanced them with Elsa. “Now, I advise you to get back to Arendelle as quickly as possible. Time is of the essence for Queen Elsa,” Grand Pabbie said.

“Olaf, come on!” Kristoff shouted, and he handed the flowers to Olaf. He clutched Elsa close to his chest and hurriedly ran to Sven and hopped on. “Sven, let’s go!” he yelled, and the reindeer called out as Olaf jumped on and grabbed Kristoff’s belt. They tore through the forest as swiftly as the night would allow.

“Do you think we’ll make it in time?” Olaf asked seriously. He held the small bouquet close to his chilly body.

“We have to, Olaf,” Kristoff said. He tried his best not to jostle Elsa as they rode. For a few minutes, the only sound was that of Sven’s hooves pounding against the dirt and rock as they went. “Come on, Sven! Come on!” Kristoff urged.

Anna paced back and forth and checked out her window again. She hadn’t slept with the three warships in the fjord. They had arrived outside the harbor and dropped anchor. Their flags still flew, but they had yet to strike thankfully. The Captain of the Guard had also identified the flags – Weseltonian war flags. When Anna had called for Kai to bring the Duke of Weselton to her, his quarters had been found empty. His quarters still had gifts, and the pervasive smell of Jenny Cheddar, but the Duke himself had seemingly disappeared, and his own ship had raised war flags.

Anna and Elsa’s council had spent several hours discussing the situation before dispersing. Originally, they had hoped to keep the ships out of the harbor, but then the ship in the harbor raised its war flags. Now cannons were trained upon all four ships, and guards stood watch in pairs of two in four-hour shifts. The townspeople had been alerted and were ready to evacuate to the cliffs if needed. Anna sighed, the village was filled with peaceful people, not warriors.

A sudden commotion at her door and then a knock caught her attention.

“Yes?” she called. A red-faced servant opened the door.

“Your Highness, Kristoff has returned with the Queen! He’s taking her to her bedroom right now!” The servant exclaimed. Anna nodded.

“Thank you for letting me know,” she said and she crossed her room swiftly. She could barely keep herself from running to Elsa’s chambers. She didn’t bother to knock when she got to Elsa’s room. 

“Kristoff, is Elsa all right?” Kristoff looked up from placing Elsa onto her bed. Olaf smiled at her.

“She’s been poisoned,” Kristoff said.

“You were right!” Anna proclaimed loudly. Kristoff nodded and he adjusted Elsa and pulled the covers over her inert form. She took quiet, shallow breaths.

“The trolls were able to give me a cure. The kitchen staff is brewing it up into a tea for Elsa right now,” Kristoff explained. He allowed Anna to reach past him and stroke Elsa’s forehead tenderly. “It shouldn’t take too long to make the tea.” As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door.

“Come in,” Anna said. A servant walked in carrying a silver kettle and a tea cup and saucer with the Arendelle crocus on it. Dr. Rosted followed close behind. The doctor immediately went to Elsa’s bed and took her pulse. Anna took the kettle and poured the tea into the cup. Dr. Rosted helped pull Elsa into a semi-sitting position and opened her mouth for Anna to pour the tea in. Carefully, Anna poured the tea into her mouth and began to rub Elsa’s throat so she would swallow. Elsa spluttered, but she swallowed the liquid and then gagged. Elsa stilled again, and Anna felt her heartrate starting to slow. “Isn’t she going to wake up?” Anna asked.

“Give her some time,” Dr. Rosted said. Anna nodded and she sat down on Elsa’s bed to stroke her forehead again.

“Elsa,” Anna called gently to her sister, and she tapped Elsa’s cheek. Elsa groaned and turned her head away from Anna’s finger. Anna smiled and moved her hand to tap against her older sister. Elsa blinked her blue eyes muzzily and then closed them again. “Come on, Elsa,” Anna coaxed. Her sister groaned once more and opened her eyes. “Hey, you,” Anna said with a smile, and tears slid down her cheeks.

“Hi,” Elsa said weakly.


	7. The Skies Closed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna makes one last ditch effort to contact Weselton

Anna, Kristoff, and the Captain of the Guard stood in the curtain wall of the castle watching a boat row toward the Weseltonian ship in their harbor through one of the narrow windows. In the boat, a soldier and a herald approached peacefully with the Arendelle banner waving in the wind.

“Breathe, Anna,” Kristoff said, and he put a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulders. She looked at him and let out a deep breath before returning her gaze to the herald and the soldier. She kept waiting for arrows to fly from the ship and cut down her men.

“They’re just about at the ship,” she said. The Weseltonian ship threw down a ladder and the herald began to climb up with the knight throwing anchor and then following suit. “How long do you think they’ll be on the ship?” Anna asked when the duo was safely aboard the vessel. Then to her horror the knight was tossed overboard and disappeared into the fjord’s cool waters. “No!” she screamed. A minute later the herald was headed down the ladder and back into his boat. He began to row, and a flaming arrow shot out from the ship, catching the Arendelle banner. The banner caught fire quickly and burnt horribly in the morning breeze.

“I’ll go down and meet him, Highness,” the Captain of the Guard said.

“Very good,” Anna responded. The Captain of the Guard gave a short bow and left. Anna immediately began walking swiftly and Kristoff followed her.

“Anna?” Kristoff asked.

“No matter what they told the herald, they’re not going to give us a peaceful message. We’ve got to begin to prepare for a battle, and I have an idea, but I’m going to need Elsa’s help.” Anna explained. Kristoff nodded and walked by her side.

Arriving at Elsa’s bedroom, Anna knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Olaf called happily. The duo walked in and found Olaf sitting on the bed next to Elsa who was nibbling a piece of toast and sipping a cup of tea. Gerda stood nearby and nodded respectfully at Anna and Kristoff. Elsa set down her breakfast and smiled tiredly.

“How are you feeling?” Anna walked over to her sister’s bed and hugged her gently.

“I’ve felt better,” Elsa said and hugged her back. “Gerda has been hovering around me like a mother hen. She won’t let me out of bed at all.” Elsa laughed, but her laughter dissolved into coughs and she held her side in pain. Anna winced.

“Elsa,” she said, “We have to talk.”

“What’s wrong?” Elsa immediately became serious. Anna bit her lower lip.

“Elsa, there are warships in the fjord.” Anna told her. Elsa’s eyes widened and she accidentally upset her breakfast. She immediately tried to get up and Anna only just caught her and kept her from falling to the floor. Olaf gasped. “Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!” Anna steadied her and pushed her back into the bed.

“Anna, I need to talk with my council. There are things I need to do,” Elsa said urgently.

“No. You need to stay in bed. I’ve got everything under control.” Anna insisted. “We have a herald out in a boat right now, and I’ll let you know what happens as soon as I know something, but I need something from you first,” Anna explained. Elsa nodded. “We know that the warships are from Weselton. The Duke slipped away from the castle, so we couldn’t question him.”

“What do you need me for?” Elsa wondered.

“The herald was not received warmly. He will be returning to us, but I don’t think the news will be good.” Anna told Elsa. “I have a plan, but I’m going to need your help for it to succeed. Can you make ice right now?” Elsa raised her hands and concentrated, her trademark snowflake appeared between them, and her spilled tea rose from the bed in a stream of ice. She gasped for breath desperately, and wilted against her pillow tiredly. “Elsa, are you okay?” She nodded and concentrated on catching her breath.

“I hope your strategy does not rely heavily on ice.” Elsa whispered and struggled to stay awake. Anna stroked Elsa’s arm in concern and Elsa’s breathing slowed as she fell into a deep sleep. Gerda picked up Elsa’s toast from the ground, and grabbed the upset tea cup. Anna frowned.

“Gerda,” Anna said, “Let me know when she wakes up again.” Gerda nodded and continued cleaning. Olaf stroked Elsa’s forehead gently as he sat next to her. “Come on, Kristoff.” Anna led him out of the bedroom and toward Elsa’s council rooms when Kai met them in the hallway.

“Your Highness, the herald has returned to the castle. The Captain of the Guard is waiting to report to you,” Kai told her. She nodded, and they began to follow the manservant swiftly. They walked to the curtain wall again where the Captain of the Guard stood with the herald who looked absolutely miserable.

“Captain, you have a report?” Anna asked.

“Your Highness, the Duke of Weselton himself gave the herald a message,” said the Captain. “He says that Queen Elsa will be dead before noon tomorrow if Arendelle doesn’t surrender itself, and that it shall pay for the embarrassment and loss of trade it has put the Duchy of Weselton through.” The Captain reported. “Arendelle has until dawn tomorrow to decide its fate, or the warships of Weselton shall decide for it.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Anna said. “We need to have the cannons at the ready at all times should the Duke and his ships decide to change their minds. They don’t know that we’ve managed to cure Elsa, and we need to make her our secret weapon.”

“Anna, are you sure?” Kristoff looked at Anna in concern. “She’s still very weak.”

“We have no choice. Kristoff, go into Arendelle and prepare the villagers to evacuate tonight. Captain, you and I have to go meet with the council.” Anna gave her orders decisively, and then she walked away.


	8. The Edge of the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff leads the villagers to safety, and then helps Elsa implement the first part of the plan to defeat Weselton

Kristoff led the villagers through the moonless night. He and Olaf urged them quietly through the town and up the cliffs toward safety. Children rode up on Sven’s back, and he helped by carrying another child in his arms. The Arendellians whispered to one another, and tried not to trip in the darkness. Anna had ordered no lights in the village tonight which made the journey safer, but more difficult.

“Don’t worry,” Kristoff said to villagers close by, “We’re almost there, and the cannons can’t reach the top of the cliffs. We’ll be safe up there.” The little boy in his arms snuggled close against him and sucked his thumb. “You’ll be okay, Bjorn,” Kristoff told the little boy. Olaf passed him with a line of children connected to his stick hand.

“We’re almost there,” Olaf said cheerfully to the children. The kids giggled quietly as Olaf led them in zigzags and in small circles up the hill. The parents and other adults looked on thankfully – none of the children cried or worried as they walked away from their homes.

“Come on, Sven,” Kristoff whispered, and the reindeer lowed as they made it to the top of the hill. “You’ll be safe here, Everyone, but we must not light any fires tonight. We don’t want to bring any attention to ourselves,” Kristoff explained. “A guard detail will be watching the village and keeping your homes safe, but until the warships are gone, Arendelle isn’t safe.”

“How will we eat?” A villager asked.

“What will we drink?”

“The Queen and the Princess have already scheduled for deliveries of food and drink to come later this evening. Smoked fish and reindeer meat will come tonight as will bread, water, and beer. Finally, sleeping rolls and blankets will be brought up in a few minutes, so no one will be cold tonight. We may not be in the comfort of our homes, but all Arendellians will remain warm, safe, and have full bellies tonight.” Kristoff told them all. Many of them smiled back at him, relief clear on their faces.

“Will you be with us, Kristoff?” Someone from the crowd called to him.

“No, a steward will be coming from the castle with the food and will be staying with you,” Kristoff said.

“How long will we be up here?” Another person asked.

“I don’t know, but whatever happens, the Queen and Princess will keep Arendelle safe.” Kristoff exclaimed.

“Elsa,” Anna said, “I don’t want to hurt you. We can find another way to fight Weselton.” Elsa held her hands out and concentrated on making ice. The air in the room sparkled with snow and ice, and Anna shivered. Although it came to Elsa much easier than earlier in the day it still clearly exhausted her.

“I’m fine, Anna,” Elsa said with some irritation, but she was breathing heavily and sweating. She leaned back into her pillows, and tried not to show her exhaustion. “I’m ready to help you with your plan.”

“Elsa, I – “ Anna started.

“Anna, I’m ready to help. There’s nothing you can do to talk me out of it.” Elsa stated firmly. The two sisters shared an intense look, and Anna hoped her sister would give in. Elsa refused despite her weakness and held her sister’s gaze. A knock at the door interrupted their unspoken quarrel. “Come in,” Elsa called. Kristoff walked in.

“The villagers and Olaf are safe on the cliffs, and the castle servants are headed there with the food and supplies, so they’ll be safe soon, too,” Kristoff reported. He went over to Anna, and he gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Good,” Elsa said. “Kristoff, I need you to help me get outside.” With great effort she scooted herself toward the edge of the bed. Kristoff moved forward, and he scooped her up. Elsa reached her arms around his neck. “I’m ready,” she said. Kristoff nodded and he carried Elsa out of the room with Anna following closely. “Anna, we’ll be outside in ten minutes,” Elsa told her sister.

“The guards in the curtain wall already know what to do once they see your signal, Elsa.” Anna responded. “I’ll be meeting with the Captain of the Guard, and the soldiers will be ready. Elsa, I love you. Be careful.” Anna reached over and hugged her sister. Elsa hugged her sister back and then rebalanced herself against Kristoff.

“I love you, too,” Elsa said, and she smiled at Anna. Then they exited.

Kristoff walked swiftly through the castle and into the courtyard toward the curtain wall with the door leading to the small side yard. He balanced Elsa as he opened the door, and they walked into the yard. The trees shivered in a slight breeze, and a sliver of golden sunlight sent streaks of purple into the sky. Kristoff took Elsa to the water’s edge and set her on the ground. Elsa looked up at Kristoff and smiled. 

Then she stuck her fingers on top of the water and concentrated. The water in the fjord sparkled with barely a sheen of ice. Elsa leaned into the water gasping for breath.

“Try again, Elsa,” Kristoff urged gently. He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. Elsa took a few moments to gather herself before she grunted, and then screamed. Ice began spiraling over the top of the water from her hands. The spirals grew outward and reached toward the shimmering sun reflecting in the dark waters. The ice grew an inch, then another, and continued to grow, and then started to reflect beautifully and eerily orange in the early morning light.

Elsa wavered and began to fall toward the frozen fjord, but Kristoff had anticipated her fall and he grabbed her and picked her up again. “Good job, Elsa,” Kristoff said gently and he looked up toward the sky.

When the first cannon went off, he barely jumped, and then he began to carry Elsa back toward the open door in the curtain wall.


	9. The Storm is Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna fights for Arendelle

Anna plugged her ears and blinked as the second cannon roared, and its charge burst forth into the morning sky. The third and fourth cannon followed shortly after, and the scent of gunpowder filled the air. Her ears still rang despite covering them, and she watched as the dark cannonballs arced through the sky. She lost sight of the first one, but thrilled when she heard the sound of wood smashing and saw one of the warships begin to rock violently. The rest of the cannonballs plunked loudly against the ice and sunk into the fjord.

“Yes!” Anna cried. “Concentrate on sinking the ship we’ve already hit!” She ordered. She watched the soldiers reload their cannons and then she started to leave knowing that they understood their orders, and would continue to bomb the ships until they saw their signal. Anna looked up one last time as she descended the stairs down the castle gate and smiled to herself confidently.

“Your Highness, the soldiers are ready for the first attack on the Weseltonian ships,” the Captain of the Guard said as Anna approached the castle gate. Anna nodded, and she slid a piece of chainmail over her chest and middle section. Then she put a piece of fitted armor onto her chest.

“Has the watchman seen any of the Weseltonians exit their ships yet?” Anna asked. The cannons in the upper level of the curtain wall fired again.

“Not yet,” the Captain said, “But it’s only a matter of time now.” Suddenly the castle shook as several heavy objects collided with it. Anna would have fallen if not for the captain steadying her. A young soldier ran down the stairs and looked at Anna and the captain nervously.

“Your Highness, Sir, they’re firing back at us, and we’ve taken several hits!” she stated.

“We knew we would,” Anna said, “Keep firing. The cannons are our best chance right now.” The young woman nodded and raced back up the stairs. Anna bent over and attached cleats to her boots. As she stood, the Captain of the Guard was ready with a scimitar and a sheath.

“Your Highness, you don’t have to go into battle,” The Captain said.

“Our people are going into battle,” Anna said simply. “If I won’t do what they have to do, then what sort of leader does that make me?” She took the scimitar from her captain and walked through the gate where her small platoon of Arendellian soldiers stood waiting for their princess. As she and the captain approached the soldiers snapped to attention.

“At ease, Soldiers,” Anna said. “Now, we’re about to go into a battle where we don’t know what sort of numbers we’ll be fighting, but we have one big advantage that our enemies will not.” Anna lifted one of her boots and tapped the cleats attached to her shoes. “Once our enemy is on the ice - the advantage is ours to take and keep.” Anna raised her sword, and the soldiers raised theirs back and cheered. “Let’s go!" The cannons continued to fire as the group crossed Castle Bridge towards Market Square and a small set of stairs that led straight to what was normally the water’s edge.

The giant warships stood, black monuments against the orange and pink ice, as the sun rose behind them. The soldiers piled onto the ice and made three lines of four. Anna and the captain stood next to the first line and squinted at the ships. The ship momentarily lit up as it fired a cannonball at the castle.

“I see movement on the side of the ship.” The Captain stated. Anna nodded.

“I do too,” Anna said. “Soldiers, we’re heading toward the first ship in the harbor! The cannons will continue to lay siege to the ships in the fjord!” Anna shouted. She raised her sword into the air to rally her troops. “For Arendelle!” Anna’s mind kept flashing to the picture in the gallery in the castle of Joan of Arc riding on her horse. “Hang in there, Joan,” Anna whispered to herself, and she continued charging forward.

“For Arendelle!” The soldiers echoed and everyone stepped onto the ice and began marching toward the ship in the harbor. Men began to appear on the ice near the ship, clearly climbing down on a small ladder. They waved their swords and began to run toward the Arendellians.

“Soldiers, hold strong!” Anna urged and they marched on. The soldiers clanked their swords against their shields as they walked, trying to intimidate their rushing enemy. The Weseltonian soldiers struggled to keep their footing on the ice, but continued to hurry toward the Arendellians. “Soldiers, stand your ground!” Anna cried and the soldiers stopped moving forward.

The first soldiers carried larger than normal shields and balanced the tips on the ice. The soldiers behind them braced their shields against the first soldiers’ backs and the third line of soldiers placed their shields on second lines of soldiers’ backs. Together they created a reinforced line ready for the attack of the Weseltonians. “Hold the line!” Anna shouted as the two groups clashed.

The cleats held the Arendellian soldier fast to the ice while the Weseltonians slid as soon as they hit the shields. The enemies slid forward and backward and tripped other soldiers rushing to the line. “Attack!” Anna shouted again. The first Arendellians dropped their shields and ran forward with their swords drawn while the second and third line kept their shields. Anna ran with them, her scimitar biting into enemy flesh and her chainmail jingling. Several Weseltonian soldiers lay on the ground groaning, having given up while others tried to run back to the ship and slipped and slid. Some fell through holes in the ice left by cannonballs while others slid into the water closer to the boat. Others still ran for the opposite shore.

“Good job, Soldiers,” Anna shouted. “We’ve got them on the run!” She looked across the harbor into the fjord and was relieved to see that one of the ships was collapsing into the water, and the cannonballs were still firing back and forth. “Captain Hoem, you lead the soldiers toward the other ships in the fjord. Barstad, Kalberg, and I will take the first ship!” The captain nodded and broke away with the group of soldiers.

Anna slid her scimitar into its sheath and then ran for the first ship’s ladder. Catching the first rung she began climbing with her two soldiers behind her. She hurried up the ladder, reached the top and slung herself over carefully so she could look around before she helped Barstad and Kalberg onto the ship. “We need to find the Duke. This is his ship, so let’s assume he’s on it,” she said. The soldiers nodded. She drew out her scimitar. “Don’t presume that he’s the only one on this ship. Be prepared for a fight. Barstad, you guard the ladder. Kalberg, you’re with me.”

Anna and Kalberg began to look around the ship and headed toward the main cabin. Cannonballs and distant yelling filled the air around them, and Anna’s ears rang. She swung open the door to the cabin and burst in with her scimitar at the ready. Weselton was cowering in the corner with a guard standing in front of him. Anna and Kalberg swept toward the guard and easily took her down together.

“Weselton, it’s over. Give up!” Anna told him and she pointed her scimitar at him.

“Don’t kill me!” Weselton begged and he fell down onto his knees.

“You tried to kill my sister!” Anna growled and she held her scimitar to his neck. “Give me one reason not to cut your throat right now.” The Duke trembled in fear. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial and held it above his head like he intended to smash it on the floor.

“If you kill me then I’ll drop the cure to the poison I used on your sister and she’ll die.” The Duke threatened. Anna used her scimitar to back him against the wall of the cabin and he dropped the vial.

“She’s already been cured,” Anna said dangerously. “You can’t threaten us anymore, Duke.” Weselton paled and Anna pressed the sword against his throat. A few drops of blood dripped from underneath the scimitar.

“Kill me, then!” The Duke hissed. “Another duke will just rise up! Weselton will never give in!” Anna reached back with her scimitar and swung forward. She stopped just before grazing the Duke’s neck. She looked frustrated, but she took a deep breath.

“Duke,” Anna said, “I’m not like you. You may not deserve to live, but I won’t take your life. You’re going to live and call your men off.” She told him. “Get up. We’re going.” The Duke remained on the ground until Kalberg went over and wrestled him up to his feet. Then Anna marched him out with her scimitar pointed into his back.  
Barstad still remained at his post, but two enemy soldiers lay at his feet and he held his side in pain. Anna grabbed a rope she saw on the deck and pulled over enough to tie Duke’s hands to his back before cutting it with her scimitar.

“Barstad, are you all right?” she asked. He nodded.

“I don’t think there’s anyone else onboard, Your Highness,” Barstad said.

“Very good,” Anna replied. “I’m going down. Kalberg, you’ll lower the Duke down to the ice and then fire the cannons to let everyone else know we’ve got the Duke. Afterwards take Barstad back to the castle for medical attention. This battle is about to end,” She told her soldiers decisively.


	10. Let the Sun Shine On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle ends, but will everything be all right?

Anna walked across the ice with the Duke in front of her, with her scimitar held menacingly against his back. She pushed him carefully by the rope attached to his hands, trying to keep him from slipping as they approached the remaining warships. One of the warships had sunken entirely under the ice, and a second was on its way down. Arendelle’s soldiers stood guarding a group of Weseltonian soldiers who had either given up due to injuries or because they couldn’t get up. Anna felt a thrill in her heart for her own soldiers. They had won despite not having warships or large numbers.

Arendelle Castle had gone silent. With its soldiers approaching the warships, it had stopped slinging cannonballs, and simply waited in the ever-decreasing shadows of the morning. Smoke and dust rose from it in quiet spirals where cannonballs had hit and open water and broken ice lapped at the edge of the side yard. The side yard itself was pockmarked with cannonballs; tree branches lay scattered on the ground, and the bench near one of the walls sat in pieces.

Anna stopped herself and the Duke, and pulled him close enough that she could put her scimitar to his throat.

“Call off your men,” Anna ordered.

“You’ve given up your hand too early, Princess: I know you’re not going to kill me, and Weselton will never give up. Not after you embarrassed us.” The Duke whispered back harshly. Anna pushed him closer to her scimitar, and she drew it tighter against his neck. She watched as it drew blood again.

“I can always change my mind, Weselton,” Anna said through her teeth. She felt him swallow against the sword and saw more blood dribble down his neck. His body tightened against her with energy, and he suddenly pushed forward against the scimitar and shoved her backwards, causing his throat to be slit with great force. They both fell to the ice in a shower of blood.

“There…will…” Weselton gasped, “Always be…another…to…take my…place, and…we…will…always be…back.” The Duke’s throat spurted blood as he croaked out his last words. He lay down on the darkening ruby ice and smiled at Anna one more time before his eyes closed. Anna looked down at her blood-covered clothes in shock.

“Your Highness,” the Captain of the Guard came over and helped to stand. “The battle is over. The Weseltonian army no longer has a leader or a reason to fight. Their numbers have been severely diminished, and those that are still alive have either fled or given in. We have won.” He reported. Anna couldn’t help staring at Weselton. The scent of blood filled her nostrils.

“He begged for me not to kill him,” she said in a daze.

“He killed himself.” The Captain assured her. “Men like Weselton can’t stand to lose on any terms but their own.” His voice was certain, but Anna was not. “He would have killed himself regardless of if I’d been holding the sword or you.” He just liked it better because it was me. Anna thought to herself. Her adrenaline was starting to drop and she started to feel the cold of ice, and how heavy the cleats made her legs feel. Anna sighed to herself.

“I did it, Joan,” she whispered uncertainly.

“Elsa,” a voice murmured from far. “Elsa, come on. You can do it,” the same voice called gently.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Everything around her seemed far too bright at first, but then her eyes started to focus, and she blinked several times. “Elsa, are you really awake this time?” The voice asked hopefully.

“Anna?” Elsa’s voice sounded rough to her, and she felt so thirsty. As if someone read her mind, a drink was placed in her hand, and she drank gratefully.

“Yes, it's me,” Anna said softly. Elsa’s eyes came into focus on her sister looking down at her in concern. Kristoff stood next to her, and Olaf barely managed to peek over the top of her bed at her, but he had her hand in his. Even Sven stood halfway in her room. He made a soft grunting noise at her. Anna threw herself into a joyful hug and Elsa hugged her back.

“What are you talking about?” Elsa asked from underneath her sister’s arms. Anna released her and helped her to move over so she could sit on the bed too.

“You’ve been asleep for nearly a week,” Anna told her. Elsa’s eyes widened in surprise. “Every few days you’ve been waking up and talking to me, or Kristoff, or Olaf only to go back to sleep after a few minutes. Do you remember any of that at all?” She asked. Elsa shifted in her bed thoughtfully and shook her head.

“The last thing I remember is freezing the fjord.” Elsa stated simply and she shrugged.

“We won, you know,” Anna said. “We beat Weselton’s troops and the warships.” Her uncertain tone made Elsa look at her in confusion.

“Anna?” Elsa asked. “What happened?” Kristoff looked at Olaf and Sven.

“Let’s let them talk,” he said and pushed the other two out before Olaf could protest. After the door clicked shut, Anna looked at her sister.

“Elsa, the Duke made me kill him.” Anna’s voice trembled when she spoke. Elsa studied her younger sister carefully. “He threw himself onto my sword.” Anna’s freckled cheeks turned red, and tears began to tumble down her face. Elsa pulled her into another hug and snuggled her.

“Anna, you didn’t kill him. He used you. If he had seen any other way out, what sort of ultimatum do you think he would have given you, or me, or Arendelle?” Elsa said logically. “Statecraft is, and always will be, an imperfect art. Hearts and kingdoms will be aligned or broken no matter what we do.” 

“That’s true, but – “

“But nothing,” Elsa interrupted. “Anna, I froze the kingdom, nearly killed half of Arendelle’s residents, ruined thousands of kroner worth of crops.” She used her thumb to wipe away her sister’s tears. “Parts of the kingdom are still recovering from the freeze.”

“H-how do you live with that?” Anna sniffed. Elsa took a deep breath.

“Sometimes I don’t, but then I remember that I’ve got you to help me. Just like you’ve got me to help you.” Elsa smiled at her and took Anna’s hands into her own. “It isn’t easy, but you’ll always have me, Anna,” she said, “And we’ll get through it together.”


End file.
